Down Time
by penni31
Summary: Mick Beth and Josef extra fluffy. Do vamps watch televison? Just for fun.


**Down Time**

Mick Beth and Josef extra fluffy. Do vamps watch televison? Just for fun.

I still miss them

* * *

Mick waited patiently expecting Beth to arrive any minute. As always, he was looking forward to spending some time with her. They had planned a quiet night in, just the two of them. He heard the elevator arrive but was disappointed with its passenger. Josef; best friend or not he was a pain in the ass sometimes. What the hell did he want now?

Josef breezed through the door, his usual expensive suit replaced with jeans and a shirt, still impeccably dressed, just in a more casual way. He held up a bottle of what could only be fresh blood by way of greeting and headed over to the kitchen, getting out three wine glasses from the cabinet and setting them on the counter.

Mick stood there sighing in frustration. If Josef had BYOB then it meant that it wasn't going to be a quick visit.

"Josef, it's not a good time."

"Hey Mick, nice to see you too buddy."

"Please Josef, Beth will be here soon. I don't have time for this." he scrubbed his hand over his face.

They both looked over at the door seconds before they heard frantic knocking. Knowing that it was Beth, Mick rushed over to greet her. Josef made himself comfortable in his favourite chair turning it slightly so he had a better view of the TV.

Beth looked flustered, like she had been rushing. She held her overnight bag in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"Hey Beth." Mick leant down to kiss her but after a quick peck, she rushed forward towards Josef.

"Have I missed anything?" she gushed.

"No, the previous show is running over, as usual, it hasn't started yet."

"Oh okay, that's good. Do I have time to get changed?"

"Sure, go on up. I'll open the wine for you." Josef took the wine bottle from her and headed back to the kitchen.

"Great, thanks." she disappeared up the stairs.

Mick had watched the exchange in stunned silence.

"Hello am I missing something here?" he walked over to the kitchen waving his hands to get Josef's attention.

"No, it hasn't started yet."

Mick had had enough.

"Josef, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Beth and I are going to watch a little TV."

Mick heard the words but the comprehension of them was slower to sink in.

"You're kidding right? Since when have you been interested in watching TV?"

"Since this new show started" Josef busied himself getting Beth her glass of wine. "Beth and I were chatting the other day and we realised that we both like it so we made a date to watch it here, together. What's the problem?"

Mick let the date reference go with only a raise of the eyebrows. Besides, Josef and Beth 'chatting' about anything made him a little nervous.

"You despise television. Mindless drivel only suitable for the uneducated masses is how you described it to me once."

"I know, but sometimes a show comes along and you just can't help but…." He was interrupted by the TV announcing that the show was up next. They still had a little time.

"I can't believe this." Mick could only look on dumbfounded.

"Beth, hurry up." Josef called up the stairs before settling himself into his chair again.

"Okay. I'm coming."

"Do you two want to be alone?" Mick asked sarcastically.

"No, you can stay as long as you lose the attitude."

"Gee, thanks. Mick walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Relax man, you might even enjoy it."

"So what show is it?" Mick didn't really care. He didn't watch much TV himself but he was curious to know what had his girlfriend and best friend so enthralled.

"Glee." Josef stated matter-of-factly.

Mick laughed out loud. "Isn't that the show about high school kids, singing, dancing, that kind of thing?"

Josef looked a little put out "Yeah, that's it."

"You're kidding right? You came here tonight to watch Glee, with Beth?"

"Unlike you, Beth shares my appreciation for wit and sarcasm." he paused before adding "The music is pretty good too, the actors do all their own singing."

Mick continued laughing getting a glare from Josef, who clearly didn't think it was that funny.

Beth flew down the stairs looking relaxed and comfortable in yoga pants and a light hooded jacket over a tight fitting t shirt. She was barefoot and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

As if seeing Mick for the first time since she arrived she walked over to him.

"Hey" she smiled at him as she sat in his lap. She kissed him good and proper until she heard Josef grumble about there being a time and place for everything. She moved back to the couch, her face flushed. Mick sat there looking dejected.

"You don't mind me asking Josef over tonight do you?"

Actually, he did, but what could he say?

"Of course not." he smiled at her to try and make it more convincing than it sounded.

Beth leaned over to him whispering in his ear "I'll make it up to you later."

Her focus switched to the TV set when she heard them announce that the show would commence after the commercial break.

"Snacks" she almost squealed as she leapt from the couch. Mick watched her intently as she went over to the kitchen, grabbed a bag of chips from her bag, opened them quickly, dumping them in a bowl.

Mick had forgotten that Josef was in the room till he spoke.

"Try and keep your hands to yourself while the show is on will you. It's only for an hour." the smirk told Mick that Josef knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything."

Beth was back on the couch snuggled into his side, glass of wine in one hand, her snacks within easy reach on the coffee table.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

And so Mick St John was introduced to Glee.

There were rules, however, rules that were hastily set by Josef so that he could watch the show with minimum interruption. Smooching was strictly limited to the ad breaks, which was also the only time that Mick was allowed to ask questions about the story line or characters. The only time he tried to speak while the show was on he was soundly shushed by his guests.

Josef found it extremely irritating to have to explain the intricacies of the show to a 'newbie' so most of the explanations where left to Beth – carried out in hushed tones during the ad breaks of course.

All too soon it was over. Josef and Beth spent the next half an hour or so discussing the finer points of the show.

Mick had to admit that he had enjoyed himself but he would survive if he never saw another episode. It was the insanity of the situation that he found amusing and highly entertaining. It wasn't often that the friends spent time just enjoying each others company let alone being entertained by something as frivolous as an all singing all dancing television show.

"Well, Mick, Beth, it was nice spending the evening with you but I have to go and make some money." Josef headed for the door thinking that if he hurried, he could get home in time to catch the online discussions with the cast.

"Good night Josef." they replied in unison.

"Next week, same time, my place, don't be late."


End file.
